


长歌当哭【柒】

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [1]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: 1938年前后。商人瞳x军官耀





	长歌当哭【柒】

**Author's Note:**

> 1938年前后。  
> 商人瞳x军官耀

趁着展耀半撑身子，白羽瞳霍的坐了起来，差点将身上那人掀下床去。展耀两眼睁的溜圆朝后退了退，意欲用两只手给下身的凸出做个遮挡，又觉得是欲盖弥彰，于是小心翼翼的看着白羽瞳的神色，等待对方动作。  
“不敢？”白羽瞳眉峰一挑，望着连脖根儿都红了的青年咬了咬下嘴唇将眼睛瞥向一边，又追问一句。“那是不会？”  
展耀的眼睛滴溜溜的转回来偷偷瞄了瞄白羽瞳，发现对方仍旧目不转睛的盯着自己，羞恼的抿起嘴唇双手一撑就要起身。还未使上力气，胳膊就被人拉住，继而一只宽大手掌覆在了颈后，将他使劲向前一压。  
嘴唇差一点就碰触在对方的鼻尖上，白羽瞳邪魅的眼瞳好整以暇的与他对视，不慌不忙不急不恼，嘴唇一张。“我来教你，好生学着。”  
好似是一个放松了警惕的晃神，便由着窗外悠扬婉转的昆曲入了耳，身上那人熟悉的气息围绕心间，软了筋骨迷了心，而后坠入万劫不复的深渊。  
「遍青山啼红了杜鹃，那荼蘼外烟丝醉软，那牡丹虽好，他春归怎占的先？」  
展耀只觉得白羽瞳呼出的气在他脸上细细密密的播撒一遍，伴随着唇边轻触，由额头顺着鼻梁，寻着软香的唇瓣，不给任何反抗的机会就吻了下去。  
两片唇是上下一碰严丝合缝，四片唇粘合在一起也密密实实的断了空气。白羽瞳向来霸道，身上那股子军匪气总是如何也洗不了去，乍一下逮着了梦寐以求的时刻，一反刚才听之任之的乖顺模样，怎不尽情的亲个够。  
舌尖攻破牙关的防守大门，卷起对方怯懦的柔软就狠咬了一口在前头。展耀一惊，从鼻腔里嘤咛一声忙不迭要朝后退，白羽瞳早就料到，左手按在青年后颈上纹丝不动的将他箍在脸前，还嫌不够的又朝前凑了凑，直直咗到舌根。  
滑溜溜的舌头在口腔里乱窜，一会舔着展耀的牙床，扫完一圈再撩拨上颚，一会点着展耀的舌尖引导他跟随自己出来。展耀倒也乖巧，颤颤巍巍的舌就跟着探出来，好像遇冷的美人在空气中瑟瑟发抖。  
小巧的舌尖刚才就被吸允的红艳充血，遇到微凉的空气恨不能缩成一团立马躲回湿热的口腔，可偏偏白羽瞳坏心眼的呆在不远处有一下没一下的亲吻，专挑展耀要缩回舌的时候含住，极尽情色的吸允两下，啧啧有声，算是抚慰。  
青年只能被迫张大了口接受强热的吻，舌被不厌其烦的纠缠挑弄，直到吞咽不及的唾液因为分开的动作被带出口外。牙关大开又累又酸，展耀被白羽瞳舔弄的眼尾一圈都是红晕，半睁半合煞是好看。不反抗也不推拒，变相的督促男人继续下去。  
亲了半晌腿有些麻，白羽瞳连招呼都不打，两只手顺着脊柱直下到展耀的大腿根上，用力将人朝上一抬，对方没防备一个晃悠险些将唇磕到白羽瞳牙上，两手支在他肩上堪堪分开，等白羽瞳利索的两腿一盘，又将人放回自己大腿上坐了下来。  
跪坐的青年垂了眼睑，急促的呼吸也跟不上胸腔里快速跳动的心脏，两人交织着不分彼此的气息让他供氧不足般阵阵眩晕，眼见白羽瞳的脸再次下移，竟鬼使神差的张开了嘴唇又迎上去，伸出舌尖舔舐了一下白羽瞳的唇。  
“乖徒儿，真用心。”  
白羽瞳调笑的语气在断断续续愈演愈烈的亲吻中传到耳边，下一刻有力的双手就硬生生扯开了展耀束进腰内的衬衣，几下撕扯下大半勉强挂在青年的臂弯，露出赤裸裸的胸膛。  
展耀胸前大片大片裸露在外面，下意识的蜷了下身体，后腰上熨帖着的大手却不允许，火热的手心贴在腰眼，将那人朝着自己怀里推。直到胸膛顶着胸膛，肌肤贴着肌肤，白羽瞳这才舒服的在展耀胸口温暖的贴合下叹了一口气。  
捂在军装下略微苍白的肤色，细腻的肌肤，流畅的肌肉，光是想想这人不是在梦中，而是真真实实的被他抱在怀中，就已经足够让白羽瞳激动的下体发硬。他忍不住与怀里的身体每一寸都紧紧贴合，口舌交缠，耳鬓厮磨，直到开疆扩土，攻城略地，直捣黄龙。  
「转过这芍药栏前，紧靠着湖山石边，和你把领扣松，衣带宽袖梢揾着牙沾，则待你忍耐温存一晌眠。」  
毫无阻隔的贴合和白羽瞳挺直腰杆的摩擦让展耀不适应的推阻两下，还未等着白羽瞳的手顺着细长的肌肉抚上去，就已经感觉到展耀胸前小巧的两点变得硬挺，随着动作在他胸口磨蹭着，触感和心理同样的异样而色情。  
来不及拒绝情势就发生了翻天覆地的变化，展耀整个人被掀在床上，原本被他压制的那人却挤进了他的双腿间，扼住他的手腕将他死死的按住，俯下身来打量追逐已久的猎物。  
毫不客气的动手利索的把青年的裤子连带底裤一起扯了下去，分开双腿放在自己的腰侧，细细的亲吻上展耀光滑的胸膛。一只手柔情的滑动在青年的大腿内侧，又渐渐流向早已昂起的欲望中心。  
展耀一时间怔愣的瞪大双眼，怎知白羽瞳教着教着，他就到了下面去了。  
“你这是。。唔！”  
分身上突然覆上来的包拢让展耀不自觉的一颤，随即浑身都绷紧了。被手掌握紧的地方太敏感，展耀想要夹紧双腿却无奈活生生的一个人趴在他双腿中间，没有保护自己的措施，实在是脆弱的不成样子。  
快感的火线已被点燃，正顺着传输道路向四肢散去，一点点的接近引爆的装置。  
白羽瞳由着仰起的下颌一路走来，脖颈，锁骨，步步都是淤血的红痕。舔弄着胸前一侧的红点，能听到展耀连话都没有完整说出口的机会，压抑不住的粗重呼吸在胸腔里进出时沉闷的轰鸣。轻柔的捏弄着青年形状姣好的性器， 看着它在自己手里慢慢的变的更加成熟，突然恶作剧的用食指弹了弹已经流出液体的尖端。  
“啊！”忍不住腰身猛地紧缩弹跳，展耀抓着白羽瞳的肩膀用足了力气，居然也硬生生的划出了红印。“白，白羽瞳！！”  
“嘘。”听见展耀羞恼的叫声反而笑出了声，白羽瞳轻笑着加重了手上的力气，火热的物体在自己手中像是需要照顾的婴儿，要小心谨慎的呵护，却还是忍不住坏心的想要欺负一下看看。“你听。。”  
「好景艳阳天，万紫千红尽开遍。」  
展耀只听见自己唇缝中泄露的压不住的呻吟，眼前的世界也在对方的刺激之下花了，眼睛的焦距不知定在何处，好像水气笼罩雾里看花朦胧一片，胀红的下体黄绿的军装却格外鲜艳。于是闭紧了两眼不忍再看自己落于下风的样子，连牙关也咬紧了与男人作对。  
白羽瞳抬头看了一下，青年遍布着密汗的额头沾染了情色的味道，就是倔强的不肯做声。索性再低下头去，伸出舌尖轻轻的舔弄了下从手中露出的顶端。  
“哈，啊。。”  
被这前所未有的温柔触感杀的措手不及，展耀抑不住呻吟的同时又想要撑起上身看白羽瞳做什么，看到的却是对方埋在自己腿间不停作弄的样子。白羽瞳低眉顺眼的样子，小心的吞吐着自己的分身，时不时抬眼瞟一眼展耀的反应，看到对方注视自己，含着尖端也不吐出来，反而挑衅一样的用舌尖在一侧用力的舔舐了一下，看着青年眯起眼睛吐出滑腻的呻吟得逞的从眼中露出笑意。  
展耀仰面向天沉吟一声，白羽瞳先前亲吻的嫣红的唇紧紧的咬合着自己下身，还有眼角上扬带着几分柔情的样子，视觉的冲击加上快感的迭次袭来把他的防线冲的七零八落，再没了反抗的力气，胳膊一软跌回了床上，只剩下不停的喘息和压抑不住的呻吟的份。  
从来不知道身体可以敏感成这个样子，一点点的碰触像是神奇的法术，白羽瞳的手经过哪里，哪里就开始生长开出妖艳的花。明明是四处点火生事的流窜犯，可偏偏那些花朵在火焰的烘托下没有死掉，而是更加的显眼，侵占你身体的每一根神经。  
舌尖在湿滑的铃口上打转，沿着细小的入口想要进攻到更深处去。突如其来的刺激让展耀哑着嗓子睁大了眼，平时总是泛着清澄光彩的黑色因为情欲而更加润泽迷人，面对过于强烈的快感茫然失措的想要抓住什么，只能在慌乱之间紧抓着白羽瞳的头发不肯松。  
巍巍颤动的柱身受到细心照顾，沾着乳液和唾液整个湿漉漉的，生长的生气勃勃，笔挺粗壮，白羽瞳退了出来，用食指沿着突起的血管来回抚弄两下，禁不住调笑。“我的耀儿天赋异禀，若是小娘子看到，必定满心喜欢。”  
展耀此刻又能听到他说些什么，让人发狂的快感已经够他慌乱，咬紧下唇用最后的骄傲做垂死挣扎，可脑袋当中满满当当的不知什么在到处飘散，仔细去寻思却又是无一物的虚白。  
“给我。”凑在展耀的耳边吐着气，白羽瞳作弄的手在顶端刺激着，加快了撸动的速度。“耀儿。”  
血液在身体里加速流动时摩擦过血管，跟随着白羽瞳的抚弄越来越快，漫无目的四处冲撞擦出刺耳的声音和火花。越来越高的体温烧的连自己都无法忍受，四肢百骸都要燃烧成烬一般，展耀空白一片的脑袋里只有白羽瞳的声音回响着。  
给我。  
接近身体极限而产生的恐惧和兴奋，情不自禁的绷紧身体屏住呼吸，让人真真切切的感受到死亡威胁。展耀下意识的想要推开对方，可身体被紧紧的箍在怀中，一如被强烈快速的行进力量抛在了墙壁上，无法动弹。  
终于感觉到手中的东西越发肿胀到不行，血管爆出突突的搏动，大腿根的肌肉不受控制的颤动着，白羽瞳用手从根部紧紧的收拢住，一点一点磨蹭上去，低下头在不住开合的铃口用力吸允了一下。  
悬崖边犹豫不得，你抉择不定，我便推你一把。  
纵使心里还有那么一丁点的理智和矜持叫嚣着不可以这样，可是本就兵临城下的快感在白羽瞳的诱导下再次爆发，气势和规模这样来势汹汹，让展耀只能头晕目眩的宣告投降。  
再也忍受不了的抓紧了床单，展耀忍不住挺起胸嘶哑着叫了出来，身体猛烈的痉挛着喷出浓稠的液体，直到弹吐干净，才脱力的松开了手，瘫软在床褥中。  
丹青勾眉朱砂抹唇，飞扬入鬓的眉梢微挑，眼尾晕着漂亮的绯红色，水光洌涟雾气濛濛，连呼吸都充溢着疲软，那是白羽瞳心里像水墨画一般干净漂亮的人儿啊。  
你的身体，你的心，你所有的所有，不要遗漏，全都交给我。  
任谁也不能将你从我这里抢了去。  
「督春工珍护芳菲，免被那晓风吹颤，使佳人才子少系念，梦中也十分欢忭。」


End file.
